


O Chamado da Sereia

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hentai, Josei, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Há anos ela canta para encontrar-se com seu amado Cavaleiro, mas será que um dia eles ficaram realmente juntos?
Relationships: Mermaid Thetis/Andromeda Shun





	O Chamado da Sereia

Por entre as pedras da rochosa praia que ficava à leste do Santuário de Atena, a linda Thetis de Sereia nadava à espreita, entoando seu canto mágico, para assim atrair seu amado.

Sua voz, afinada e cristalina, chamava pelo homem que adorava com devoção, e que era um dos cavaleiros da Deusa da Sabedoria. Por anos fazia o mesmo ritual: cantava com alegria e entusiasmo, munida do único propósito de vê-lo, tocá-lo.

Não demorou muito, e eis que o rapaz apareceu. Ele sempre atendia ao apelo da apaixonada mulher, indo ao seu encontro, andando displicente pelas areias brancas, sentindo as fracas ondas do calmo mar tocar seu pés descalços. Vestia uma camiseta básica comum e calças largas de moletom, e seus médios cabelos estavam soltos como o de costume, balançando vagarosamente ante a brisa que soprava na enluarada noite de primavera. Perto do local do encontro, sua roupa foi ficando pela areia, e seu corpo nu, já estava em riste para recebê-la.

Seu sorriso se iluminou ao enxergá-la, e como já era de praxe, seu coração ficou acelerado com a visão de seu brilhante sorriso, de seu orbes azuis carismáticos, de seus seios desnudos, mal tampados pelas loiras e longas mechas molhadas que caíam pelos ombros dela. Se aproximou mais rapidamente, pois ansiava por tocá-la, senti-la…

Ela ainda cantava, pois a melodia libertava sua alma, e esta, estava repleta de amor pelo homem que corria para si. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez o amou, desde que se entregou à ele, o amou ainda mais. Era algo que estava impregnado em si… como uma tatuagem por sobre a pele, como uma cicatriz que nunca desaparece…

Ao cessar seu melodioso chamado, ela desfaz sua avermelhada cauda, que se transforma em torneadas pernas, que a deixam firme, de pé na areia molhada, onde ela dá alguns poucos passos em direção ao seu Cavaleiro.

Um abraço cúmplice é trocado, e um beijo ardoroso se dá entre o casal. Suas línguas bailam dentro de suas bocas, ao ritmo de uma ousada dança, onde sentiam o sutil e adocicado sabor que de ambas desprendiam. As mãos do homem passeiam pela pele alva e molhada do corpo nu da dinamarquesa, que arfa excitada por estar ali, mais uma vez com ele.

Ao se afastarem buscando por oxigênio, a Sereia o indaga manhosa.

\- Sentiu minha falta?

\- Sempre…

Ele enreda seus dedos por entre os cabelos da nuca feminina, e os puxa com vontade, trazendo aquela rosada boca novamente para si, onde a tomou possessivamente.

Mas uma vez o ar lhes falta, e ele a coloca gentilmente no colo, a levando para cima da mais larga e alta pedra, fincada às margens daquela rochosa praia.

\- Quero te amar… - falou mirando-a fixamente, ato que fez um gostoso arrepio percorrer o corpo da Guerreira dos Mares.

\- É tudo o que mais desejo…

Sim, ela sempre o desejou, sempre o almejou… desde que os Cavaleiro de Atena invadiram o Santuário de Poseidon ela se encantou por ele. Porém, estavam em lados opostos naquela batalha, e lutaram com todas as suas forças para defender seus deuses. Saindo vitoriosa, Atena logo propôs um acordo de paz entre a Terra e o Mar, onde Julian Solo, como avatar do deus dos Mares, o assinou sem muito relutar, e desde esse dia, ela se sentiu livre para ressoar seu canto naquela praia deserta, com a intenção de chamá-lo. Só ele escutava sua melodia, só os ouvidos de seu homem podiam ouvir suas súplicas de amor, e por todos esses oito anos se encontravam desse jeito: sob a luz da lua, sob as bênção do céu estrelado…

Tudo porque ela não abandonaria Poseidon, pois era leal ao extremo ao seu deus. Como também não achava justo que ele virasse as costas à Atena por sua causa. Ambos eram guerreiros, tinham deveres e obrigações, e os sentimentos sempre vinham em segundo, terceiro plano.

Tinha medo, muito medo de que um dia ele se cansasse, de que enjoasse desses encontros clandestinos, e que quisesse arrumar uma mulher a quem pudesse assumir perante todos, com quem pudesse formar uma família, deixar sua descendência…

Para eles, tal sonho, tão corriqueiro, era impossível. Por esse motivo, se conformou em tê-lo assim, às escondidas, pois qualquer coisa era melhor do que não poder sentir seu corpo, seu calor…

O jovem a deposita vagarosamente na pedra, onde contempla o corpo escultural da Marina. Os dedos dele trilham pela cútis aveludada, indo aos seios, onde os massageou com ganas, estimulando-os, e os deixando com os bicos durinhos, do jeito que ele apreciava degustá-los. Logo abocanha a mama esquerda, onde circundava sua inquieta língua por toda ela, mordiscando-a e raspando seus dentes no rosado bico, arrancando gemidos lânguidos da loira embaixo de si. Repete o processo no seio desassistido, e uma de suas mãos continuava a apertar moderadamente o que foi deixado à pouco.

Ela arqueia todo o seu corpo, e se sente molhar em sua intimidade. Era tão fácil excitar-se com suas lambidas, com suas mordidas… os longos dígitos dedilhando sua tez a enlouqueciam, e o alento quente se espalhando por seus poros, tiravam o pouco de sanidade que ainda restava em sua mente.

Continua a tatear o plano ventre, sentindo toda a maciez daquela pele de pêssego, e descia sua mão livre à fenda aquecida, onde passou a friccionar o clítoris inchado, levando-a a abrir automaticamente as pernas, tendo a esplendorosa visão do mel que vertia de sua intimidade escorrendo sem controle. Os dedos do rapaz se adentram na vagina incandescente, se movimentando num vai-e-vem fluído, delicioso, que faz o baixo ventre da dinamarquesa se contrair fortemente, a levando em pouco tempo à um orgamo perfeito em todos os sentidos.

O amável rapaz retira seus dedos envoltos no doce fluído, e os leva à boca, os lambendo com lascívia. Ela grunhe ante esse ato, pois tudo que ele fazia a incitava, a provocava.

Com um gesto travesso ela o puxa para cima de si, onde o enlaça com sua pernas, esperando por ele ser penetrada, o que não demora a acontecer, pois com um único movimento, ele a invade de uma só vez.

Ela grita aturdida, e o cavaleiro a estoca veementemente, com vigor e audácia. Como gostava de estar dentro dela… como adorava ouvir seus gemidos e gritos de puro prazer…

Desde a primeira vez que se amaram foi assim: um ato quente, ardente… desde que ouviu aquele místico canto, que ninguém mais além dele escutou, ele foi até este sem hesitar, pois queria desesperadamente saber que o chamava. Quando viu Thetis lhe sorrindo infantilmente, sentiu uma forte conexão entre eles, e se deixou levar por aquele novo e estranho sentimento, ao qual não havia tido por outro alguém até então. Ambos perderam suas purezas naquela mesma noite, e descobriram os mistérios do sexo ao mesmo tempo, com os mesmos olhos curiosos, com os mesmos toques exploradores e inexperientes. Depois de inúmeros encontros mágicos, ela passou a ser seu contentamento, sua razão de existir. A queria sempre ao seu lado, mas, entendia o posicionamento dela, pois ele também não largaria Atena para viver uma paixão. Porém, isso foi antes…

Oito anos se passaram, e à cada dia que passava, a amava mais. À cada dia a desejava mais intensamente… porém, não a forçaria… o que ela decidisse sempre seria o melhor para si mesmo, pois quem ama, aprende a compreender os anseios e receios de sua cara metade.

O rapaz se profunda na invasão do interior da Sereia, que aperta mais o agarre de suas pernas em torno dele, sinalizando que queria mais, muito mais de seu homem. Ele a obedece prontamente, pondo mais ímpeto em seus movimentos, a fazendo gritar alucinada e arranhar as níveas costas dele com suas grandes unhas pintadas de vermelho. Ele urrou extasiado e por pouco não gozou antes da hora. Porém, ela sim, chegou ao ápice do prazer, em meio a gemidos estridentes e sensuais, que o deixaram novamente ensandecido, se ajoelhando depressa, trazendo-a para si, com seus corpos ainda unidos como um só.

Ela se abraça à ele arfante, exausta. Envereda suas delicadas mãos pelos fios sedosos dele, afagando e acarinhando o homem a quem devotava seus mais nobres sentimentos. Mira detenidamente os verdes orbes do fascinante jovem, que mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda mantinham sua inocência e ingenuidade, e lhe dá um beijo mais calmo e aprazível. Passa a rebolar na potente e avantajada masculinidade, o apertando, encharcando, deixando seus quadris ditarem a cadência do bailado regado à erotismo e libido.

Suas mãos apertam o peitoral definido, sentindo em suas palmas a dureza daquele torso bem trabalhado, dos gominhos de seu trincado abdômen, os largos ombros e fortes braços que a rodeavam. As mãos do Cavaleiro vão as nádegas redondas da Marina, a ajudando em sua sexy performance, onde subia e descia o mastro latejante, que pulsava dentro de seu corpo, que mais uma vez sucumbiu ao avassalador orgasmo que a acometia.

O estímulo daquela cavidade estreita que o succionava tão impetuosamente, o fez jorrar seu viscoso líquido dentro dela, chegando assim, ao seu auge.

Mais um abraço cheio de carinho se dá entre eles, e ambos ofegam sincronizados, exauridos, porém, felizes, pois era assim que se sentiam quando estavam juntos.

O sorriso de Thetis dizia tudo: o venerava. Sim, ele era seu tudo, seu mundo, seu ar…

Para o rapaz era igual, pois ela era sua mulher, seu universo… era como uma luz, que guiava seus passos e iluminava sua vida, que antes da Sereia, era melancólica e carente de sentido.

Logo o sono se apodera de seus cansados corpos, e ambos adormecem ali mesmo, no alto daquela pedra plana, que há anos era testemunha do romance puro e sincero entre a Marina e o Cavaleiro. Esperariam ali um novo amanhecer. Amanhecer este em que ela fatalmente iria embora para cumprir seus deveres.

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, e o belo rapaz já estava acordado, sentado ao lado de sua Sereia, esperando a mesma despertar de seu sono. Os olhos azuis da dinamarquesa se abrem vagarosos, e aos poucos, a figura de seu amado se desenha à sua frente, fazendo um sutil sorriso ornar os lindos lábios rosados. Ela não queria, mas, teria que ir, teria que voltar para o Reino de seu deus, para as suas obrigações.

Thetis dá um selinho amoroso nele, e fala com pesar.

\- Tenho que ir…

\- Eu sei. - vê o muxoxo que ela faz e ri divertido - Não fique assim. Eu não estou zangado. Sei que sua lealdade para com Poseidon é inquestionável, e não vou te cobrar nada quanto à isso.

\- Mas… tenho medo… - confessa hesitante.

\- Medo? De que? - indaga curioso.

\- Temo que um dia me deixe… que queira uma vida normal, com uma mulher normal, ter uma família… - desabafa em meio à um pranto carregado de tristeza.

Ele põe as mãos cada uma num lado do rosto feminino, e fala com firmeza.

\- Olhe para mim. - ela o mira ainda chorosa - Eu te amo! Nunca vou te abandonar por nenhuma outra, simplesmente porque para mim, só existe você. São oito anos juntos, unidos, e sempre te esperei, pois sei que seu amor por mim também é sincero. - seca as lágrimas dela com o dorso de sua mão - Claro que preferia te ter ao meu lado todos os dias, dormir e acordar junto à ti, mas, se não é assim que deseja, só me resta respeitar. - a beija com devoção - Te amo Thetis, não duvide do que sinto...

Ela o abraça com força, e lhe dá mais um longo e demorado ósculo. Levanta-se para em seguida descer da pedra, ficando assim submersa na água.

O Cavaleiro também desce, e andando pelas rasas águas, chega à borda arenosa. Agacha com lentidão, pegando suas peças de roupa, e vestindo-as logo depois. Olha para trás, e acena para a Sereia, que ainda estava na praia, esperando para despedir-se dele.

Despedir-se… será que queria mesmo isso? Será que toda sua juventude dedicada à Poseidon já não seria o suficiente para provar sua fidelidade e lealdade?

Via ele se afastar e um aperto grande se deu em seu peito. Porém, esse era diferente de todos os outros que tinha ao se despedir dele. Dessa vez, seu coração cobrava-lhe uma decisão… sua alma queria uma definição, seu corpo clamava e chamava por ele… por seu amado…

\- Shun!!! - grita desesperada e correu o quanto pôde para alcançá-lo

Ele detém seu andar e a mira com uma genuína felicidade nos olhos, pois sabia, pela maneira como ela o chamou, que ela havia se decidido… ela iria…

\- Eu quero ficar contigo Shun… pra sempre! - como criança, pula em cima dele, que a envolve com um forte abraço, rodopiando com ela, girando em torno de si mesmo, e a beijando com todo o amor que possuía em seu ser.

Depois do gostoso beijo, ele para de girar e a coloca no chão. Galante, retira sua camisa e a veste na loira, que sorri como uma adolescente, e lhe fala com ternura.

\- Vem comigo. Vamos procurar um lugar para nós dois...

De mãos dadas, o casal de amantes caminham pela orla, sumindo depois por entre as rochas, em direção à um novo rumo, uma nova vida, onde seriam de fato felizes, pois o amor foi o sentimento que sempre permeou essa relação.

Relação esta que poderia ter se desfeito na primeira transa, nos primeiros percalços que se apresentaram, mas que resistiu bravamente às intempéries dos anos, e às fortes convicções de ambos, pois para Shun e Thetis só o que sentiam um pelo outro importava, nada mais.

Seriam eles felizes nessa nova fase de suas vidas? Quem sabe…

Em casos como este, só o futuro dirá.

Fim.


End file.
